Dying in Your Arms
by ninaxwings
Summary: The "Incident" backwards, one-shot. Kate/Juliet friendship love, LOVE not slash.


Metal objects of all sizes were flying through the air down into the hole where the scientists had been drilling, the hole where Jack had dropped the bomb. Why were they still here? Sayid had said it was rigged to blow on impact, and obviously it hadn't impacted. Kate ducked to avoid a flying tool box and quickly jumped back up to her feet, explosion or not it was time to get the hell out of here. She looked around for Jack and Juliet, the chains snatched her so quickly she didn't even see them coming. They twisted around her legs and waist, dragging her to the ground and towards the hole. She cried out and tried to grab onto anything that would keep her from going down there but there was only gravel that slid uselessly between her fingers. Someone grabbed her arm just before she lost sight of the construction site and she looked up to see Juliet's face.

"Hold on, Kate," she held onto Kate with both hands and tried to pull her back up "We've been through too much, you can't let go." She looked over her shoulder and yelled for help. Sawyer appeared at her side like lightning. He took both of Kate's arms and Juliet hung down into the hole, trying to untangle the chains. Kate could see the scaffolding behind them was starting to come down and she knew she had to make a decision. She looked up at Juliet and Sawyer. They would be happy together, she knew they would.

"I love you, Sawyer," she yelled over the clanging metal "Juliet, you tell Jack I said I love him too."

"No Kate we can get you out!" said Juliet

"God damnit, Freckles, don't you let go!"

Kate relaxed her grip in Sawyer's hands and after that it was easy. They screamed and tried to hold on but gravity and electromagnetism won in the end. She slipped from his hands and spiraled downwards with all the metal beams and pieces of scaffolding. She came to at the bottom, trapped under the wreckage. It hurt to breathe, to move even the tiniest bit. Kate was wondering why she was still alive when she saw it, the bomb. This was the only way her pain was going to end. She thought back to the last conversation she'd had with Sawyer, right before they came out here to drop the bomb.

"_What is this about, Freckles?" said Sawyer "First, we had to stop Captain Spinal Surgeon from killing all those innocent people, and now you want to help him!"_

"_If Faraday was right we can make it like none of this ever happened, we can save all of our friends that are gone!" she argued back. Juliet had been there for the beginning of the conversation but left as it became more personal, realizing that this wasn't about their plan at all._

"_You won't know them, Kate, and you'll be in handcuffs." said Sawyer "Does that sound like a bright future to you?"_

"_It's brighter than Charlie and Boone and Claire being dead isn't it?" she turned away from him and ignored the words he yelled after her, this was happening whether he wanted it to or not. _

Kate made her hand find a rock and raise it in the air. She winced and brought it down on the bomb, ready to be blown into oblivion. Nothing happened. She screamed her frustration and brought the rock down again and again until she couldn't anymore and everything turned white.

"This is your fault!" screamed Sawyer. He kicked Jack in the face and watched with satisfaction as he rolled down into the crater. where the hatch had been. "She's dead because of you!" Miles and Juliet watched in horror as Sawyer jumped down into the crater behind Jack. He was going to kill him with his bare hands.

"Kate wanted this done, she helped me." said Jack. The fight had gone out of him and he waited for Sawyer to deal out more punishment but luckily Juliet had climbed down behind him and was trying to calm him down. She got in between them and was about to speak when she heard something coming from the hole.

"Be quiet!" she told them. She ran over to pile of metal that was sticking out of the ground and knelt down. She could hear Kate, crying out for help. "Get over here, she's alive, she's alive!" Juliet frantically began pawing metal out of the way. Sawyer forgot about killing Jack and they both ran over to help. Miles joined them and they worked silently, all hoping to God they would get Kate out alive. One of the big, heavy beams was blocking the way down and it was too heavy to be moved by people.

"Miles," said Sawyer. He was already up and climbing quickly out of the pit.

"The van, I got it!" He took off running into the jungle. When he returned they wrapped chains around the beam and used the van to pull it out of the way. Jack and Sawyer argued about who would retrieve Kate. In the end it was decided Sawyer would go and Jack would try to help Sayid with Juliet's assistance.

"I'll be back before you know it, Blondie." Sawyer kissed her quickly and began his descent.

"Bring her back safe!" Juliet called after him.

"Freckles, Freckles!" Sawyer's voice was frantic in her ear and his arms were around her.

"It didn't work." she realized "We're still on the island, it didn't work!"

"What are you talking about Freckles,?" he was half-distracted, wrestling with a chunk of metal that had her legs pinned.

"I made the bomb go off, but it didn't happen like Faraday said it would.."

"Why?" he asked "What were you sacrificing yourself for?"

"If I made it so none of this ever happened, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I wouldn't have to live with the pain of losing you. I wouldn't have to feel my heart break every time I see you with Juliet and feel so guilty because I would never want to hurt you two." She still loved him and he had no idea. He had always thought she loved Jack and he was just her back-up but he could see it now, in her eyes.

"I love you too Kate." he said "I'm going to get you out of here and we'll figure this out. You won't lose me. I love you." He held her tightly with one arm and started climbing out of the tunnel.

"You could just let me go," she said suddenly "You let me go in L.A." her voice was dreamy and her eyes were closed.

"What are you talking about, Freckles?"

"The elevator, we landed." she stopped talking after that but he could feel her breathing, just barely. Jack and Juliet were waiting for him at the top and they gently lifted Kate out and laid her on the ground. Juliet cradled Kate's head in her lap and ran her hands over Kate's hair. Sawyer knelt down next to them and took her hand.

"Your going to be ok, Kate." said Juliet "We've got you now." Jack took off to get his first-aid kit out of the van. It was too late for Sayid but maybe he could save Kate.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Juliet. It felt right that she was here.

"Juliet, I'm sorry for the way I was to you when you first joined us," she said " It was only because you made me jealous. I'm so glad you're here."

"Oh Kate, it's ok, I know. I'm here for you."

"Promise me you'll take care of Sawyer."

"We can both keep him in line, you aren't going anywhere."

Jack returned with the first-aid kit and knelt by Kate's other side.

"Jack, where have you been?"

"We couldn't all fit down there, believe me I wanted to come get you."

"You know how much I loved you, right?"

"Of course, Kate. I always loved you even when I didn't show it." his hands shifted through the kit quickly, looking for sutures and gauze. Kate knew she was dying. She turned her head to the side and coughed blood. Juliet wiped her face with gauze that Jack handed her and held Kate's hair back as she coughed more.

"Freckles, you hang on." said Sawyer. She smiled at him and drew in a labored breath.

"I need to tell you guys something," she gasped "it's really important."

Then her eyes lost their focus and she couldn't fight anymore. Everything went white. When she could see again she was on a plane. The marschall was in the seat next to her and she was handcuffed.

"It worked." she said

"What worked?" asked the marshall

"I…I don't know" she said. He raised his eyebrows and went back to his newspaper. She looked out the window and tried to remember. It had been so important. What worked?

Juliet cried quietly as Sawyer and Miles smoothed the dirt over Kate's grave. She had died in Juliet's arms. She was distracted from her thoughts by Sawyer yelling at Miles.

"Just ask her!"

"Ok, ok." said Miles. He knelt on Kate's grave and closed his eyes. Juliet knew what this was about.

"It worked." said Miles, standing up

"What did she need to tell us?" asked Sawyer

"That it worked."

Author's note: I hope you guys liked it! Give me some creative ideas for the next chapter, I'm itching to write another one-shot. Oh but I'm not writing ANY Claire/MIB that's the creepiest ship ever.


End file.
